Life before Phil
by 11cleyva
Summary: Months before Kevin ever dates Phil, he was single. And he was also sought after by others. This takes place after an icecream party and things go bad to worse quick. Note I do not condone rape and any of this that happens in this story. Please don't get mad.
1. Friday night

**I just want to say this story is going to be a little on the messed up side. I am not like this in real life, I just wrote this as something odd and I do not condone any of the following acts that will be happening in this story. Please don't get angry with me, I'm telling you all now. Thank you.**

It was a normal night, well normal if you call the icecream parties that everyone gets a little excited and rambunctious and things start to happen. Ken from postal makes out with gas tanks, Clark on the stripper pole on the second level. The sweet scent of vanilla in the air mixed with the smell of sweat from the unhinged minions from a hard weeks work finally getting the quality time of relations they so needed. Things just worked better when they got this Friday night party, all things worked better except for Kevin. He had been struggling with his job to keep up on the new updates for the jelly machines. This was going to be a good night to let some steam off and have a grand time finding someone to help him release. Too bad for him, no one was what he wanted. His brown eyes scanned the room of thousands of minions and not one of them looked good enough to do. He turned around at the bar and leaned to look up at the ceiling he saw the many rows of houses, he saw a little one in a black dress walking to his house. He never noticed that one before, but before he could get out of his chair to go after that one a hand got him on the back.

"Oh, Jerry." He let a sigh out and turned back to the bar, the fatter one had two icecreams in his hand and slid one to him.

"I thought you might want one seeing how you had a real bad week."

"it wasn't just bad it was just absolutely shitty. I don't think I've ever been behind on this many programming." Kevin said and poked the weird things on the icecream.

"eh but that's in the past, gotta live for now." Jerry said with his high voice and took a bite from his own cup. The noise of the songs were getting to Kevin as he began to get up and walk away, he didn't need to be here. He had to be in bed sleeping, that sounded good to him right now than this food put before him.

"I should probably get going to bed Jerry." he began to walk away as the plump one stopped him.

"just take a bite Kevin, I made it just for you…"he held it out and Kevin just shrugged and took a bite. His teeth weren't ready for the cold as he faked a smile and walked to his house. He wasn't even at his house yet when he began to get woozy. He didn't feel so good. That icecream was bad he thought and tried to get into his house, the room began to spin for a bit then he blacked out.

There was pain, he could feel that for sure. His whole body was in pain. He tried to move but couldn't, he tried to see but couldn't. His goggles were off and a cloth was around his eyes. His wrists were tied together and he was gagged. He couldn't move, there was a heavy object on him, he's back felt like it had been cut up by something, he winced as he tried to move. He really was in pain not just a dream as he thought. He felt he was face down on something soft, must be the bed. His own bed hopefully. He could hear something in the room with him. Footsteps. He tried to wriggle free but was slapped on his butt. He was naked, he'd just realised this, he'd too occupied with other things. Why was he naked and who slapped him. He could hear a devious chuckle as he felt the hand begin to touch his back, and followed his way down his spine. All Kevin could do was squirm and make muttered noises.

No sound came from the other person, but he felt them begin to touch him inappropriately near his butt, they were clearly a minion he could feel only three fingers and soon felt one go into him. He wanted to scream but he couldn't make a noise, then he felt two go inside he knew what was going to happen and he didn't like this at all. Tears began to fall on his cheeks as they other person began to go further in him and then take their fingers out. He braced for it, and his heart sunk when he felt it get Closer.

He screamed the best he could when they went straight into him,he could feel himself getting torn up as they went in and pulled out to shove themself further in. Any movement he did just hurt him more. He cried and cried, they pulled him by his hair tuff and had their way. He didn't like any of this at all as he felt them try to find his penis, he knew it had come out as a response to the sexual act but he didn't want it to. Their rough hand grabbed him and continued with his backside as they viciously pumped him, it hurt so badly. They let go of him and pounded hard into him more, he felt the hot of their cum fill his backside as they pulled out and put what left came out of them on his back. His cheeks hurt from crying as he felt them grab his penis again, he tried to kick and was able to kick them in the face but after that he didn't know for he was knocked out again.


	2. Saturday

The sound of the alarm woke him but he couldn't move, he was still tied up and gagged. Kevin wanted to get up and get help but he couldn't, all he could do was lay on his bed. He was able to roll to his back finally but he was so much pain from the night before. He had muffled cries of pain as he lay there, he heard the door open and braced for it. To pairs of feet came in he could tell that for sure. He tried to strain his ears to hear the voices, one was low while the other was high. Then they stopped and began to walk again.

"mmm-mmm." the lower voice one said and touched Kevin's body with a finger. He wished that not all the minions sounded the same after a while. Before the got cloned everyone had their own voice but now everyone sounded like someone else. He wanted to figure who these persons are and kick their asses for what they did. "I heard you're a big boy." the one who touched him kept saying and went low to him and tried to call his penis to become aroused out.

Kevin felt them lick his face and kiss him. The other voice made moans as they watched and came over to Kevin as well to help. Now he being licked and touched. He tried to squirm away but their arms kept him in place.

He felt the breath of the one on him and he spoke, "Kevin I want you to do something for me. I want you to suck me off. And if you don't... Well let's just say your little Bob won't be the same innocent one you know."

Kevin didn't know if he should get angry or sick at this. He wanted to beat them up badly. He felt the gagball be removed as he felt something touch his face. Kevin finally spoke, "You can go fuck yourself, because when I get my hand on you I will make you regret-" He was knocked out once again.

"I'm still gonna take this boy." the taller one said and rubbed his erection on Kevin's face. The one on the back licked and made his penis come out and he licked it as he slipped a ring around Kevin's erection. He wanted it to last longer. He licked and suckled the sides of Kevin's shaft making marks on him. The taller one had put his own in Kevin's mouth and just moved in and out of him. Finally after licking some more, the little one went into Kevin's backside with preparing him. He let out a moan as he felt the tightness around his penis.

"Save me some of that ass." the other said and pulled out to pump himself off on Kevin's face,he made a mess if him and went down to Kevin's hardened member and gave a suck to it. "this one tastes so good..." He said and sucked and pumped the penis in his mouth. The shorter one had cum inside Kevin and pulled out to switch places with the taller one. The two minions had taken their time with him this time. They left him with the gagball back in his mouth and pain in his body for the day.


	3. Sunday

His alarm woke him up again, it was Sunday by the talk on the radio. Kevin was hungry, he hadn't eaten since Friday for lunch. He was back in his stomach again after last night, he was hoping that what that one said about Bob would be a lie. Just a hollow threat. He heard a knock on his door, he tried to tell them to help but he couldn't. Luckily they came in anyway.

"Housekeeping." a bland voice said and turned the lights on. An loud gasp came from them, they saw Kevin on the bed with a mess of cum and blood on the sheets. "Kevin!?" He shouted and ran to him. He took the blind fold off.

Kevin had a black eye and bruises on his head from being punched. His lip was cut up from punches as well. He hadn't seen light for days, he winced as the maid got the ball out of his mouth. He felt so dirty and embarrassed for being found naked in his home. But it looked like maid didn't care at the moment.

"Kevin, I'm Phil. I'll get you some help. Don't worry. Here let me untie you. You poor thing, I can't imagine what happened to you." He said and help Kevin sit up. Kevin just wanted to sleep, he was so weak from no food and the abuse he had sustained from those days.

"I don't know what's going on, Bob had reposted being... I cant say the word it makes me sick."

"What happened to Bob?" Kevin finally spoke to him. Phil just looked down. Kevin knew that meant what happened to him happened to Bob. His eyes filled with tears.

Phil got up and dialed the number to get some medical assistance for Kevin. Phil had a small crush on Kevin but right now he had more worry for him then anything.

"it'll be okay, Bob is doing well. He got away before they really did anything they just beat him up." Phil said and sat back next to Kevin and gave him something to cover up with,just clean bed sheets but it was something. Kevin felt a tad better knowing that Bob's innocence was the taken from him.

"Oh my goodness!" Kevin looked up to see Jerry standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face. A taller minion named Tim stood next to him. "What happened here?!" He gasped as he saw the mess.

"Get lost you two. Enough has happened here. Please leave thank you. " Phil shut the door in their faces.

Jerry looked at Tim. Both were mad that their little pet Kevin was being taking to the hospital wing, they wanted to have one last day with him before they got rid of him. Tim walked away and Jerry stood there mad at Phil. He wanted Kevin for himself, he didn't want this Phil to get in the way.


End file.
